Too Good for a Half Human
by NumbuhZero
Summary: Raven isn't just a demon. Cyborg isn't purely a robot. They're both human, and only now starting to realize what that means. When love sneaks up on them, will Raven still be willing to take a chance? Or will BeastBoy's betrayal scare her away? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

- - - - -

A light breeze ruffled her violet hair, and fading sunlight caressed her cheek. Raven let her mind slip into comforting emptyness. She chanted softly, completely at peace. Almost. She shifted uncounsioulsy in levetation, seeking relief from nagging thoughts. A face was summoned up, and she cast it away. Another followed, and she shyed from the memories that in brought. 'I love you...' A silky voice promised her the world, promised only truth. She'd tagged after that hope like a lost puppy, only to be cast away when the mortar had chipped off. Stone became flesh, and Terra rose again. He'd dropped her, offering every excuse imaginable. It was only a crush, it didn't mean anything. He hadn't meant it like that. She'd put on her silver mask and agreed that it had never been.

But it had, and she couldn't forget him.

A door creaked open. Raven stiffened slightly, and prayed it wasn't BeastBoy and Terra. They often snuck out onto the roof and the beach outside the Tower. She'd seen them before, arms locked around eachother, laughing at shared jokes, or just watching the sunset. She opened her eyes. It was about that time. Only two weeks earlier it would have been her on the shore, in the embrace of a lover.

"Hey Rea." Raven got to her feet and turned to meet the voice. Cyborg stood about four feet behind her. His usual grin was firmly in place, and he was fingering a wooden box. "Wanna play a game?"

Something moved her to speak instead of blow him off completely. "What game?" If it was Stank Ball, she'd kill him.

He took a few steps closer, and, seeing that he was still alive, moved up the stand infront of her. He opened the box, it's hinges making no sound, and tilted it so she could peer inside. "Chess. You know how?"

Raven smirked under the cover of her hood. She knew. "I've played." Was all she offered.

Neither moved for a moment, and he shifted the box nerviously. "Wanna have a go at it? I promise to only use my human brain."

A part of her wanted to melt into the roof and teleport back to the cool sanctuary of her room. Another speculated if it was even worth her time. But they both agreed that they would really enjoy crushing Cyborg in a hummiliating defeat. "Fine."

He grinned boyishly and sat down, cross-legged, right where he was. Then he unfolded the box into a flat, perfectly square board. It was highly polished, but appeared well used. Two sets of pieces sat in a heap in the center. One set was a shining iron, the other brass. He bagan setting them up, neither side facing him. So it was up to her to choose.

She lowered herself to the ground, sitting across from him. "You want to play up here?" He finished his task, and looked over at her quickly.

"Less people up here. Makes it easier to think." He still didn't move to turn the board, choosing which set he was to control.

Raven spun it so that the brass pieces rested infront of her. She nodded, waiting a moment. White went first. "Your move."

He picked up a pawn gingerly and moved it two spaces. Raven mirrored his move on the other end of the board. He grunted, and moved a second forward. She followed his move. The same dance continued.

Cyborg mumbled something under his breath. "Make you own damn moves." He flung out a knight, taking a pawn.

Raven smirked, and fingered her knight. Her opponent crossed his arms. She moved instead to her bishop, and slid it out across the board. She took his iron knight as her first kill.

Cyborg blinked slowly. "How did you do that?" He looked at the offeneing piece closely.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, how did I do it?" She pushed back her hood, her eyes were glinting mischivioulsy. "I'm just playing the game."

"Yeah...sure." He seemed to shake it off, and he advanced his remaining knight, taking down another of her pawns. Raven let a small smile sneak onto her lips as she slid a rook across to meet it.

Cyborg voiced a sound not unlike a ferret being trampled. But there was nothing to be done about it now, so he set his sites on revenge. The wooden board was transformed into a goary battle field. The likes of which had only been seen in the deepest trenches of hell. Every one of Ravens pawns were huddled saddly in a heap off to the side. Their bravery would be sung of for generations. Cyborg still had the mass of his army, but the stronger pieces had been picked off until he was left with but a few foot soldiers. His enemies graveyard contained both his knights, and one of his pair of rooks and bishops. His queen, also, had fallen in an unsucsessful raid for the opposing king.

The robots human eye twitched in aggiatation. "You've played huh? Damn chess Guru I'd say." He shoved forward his remaing rook in disgust, and rubbed his temple. A headache was threatening to overtake him.

Raven rocked her queen on its heel and pondered her next move. "I learned from my mother." She explained. She let the piece rest two spaces to the left and scanned the board for anything that could ruin her plan. Finding none, she withdrew her finger from its crown and sat back. "We used to play alot when I was little."

Cyborg put his elbows on his knees and glared angerly at the board. It was plotting against him... he knew it... "Did she ever win?" He settled for hiding his king behind one of his pawns.

She advanced on his terrified royal, killing his sole guard. "Actually I could never beat her." She placed the piece in her ever growing pile. "Check."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." He moved his king, reaching up to rub his head in the same motion. It was really starting to pound. "I thought I was pretty good, but you've taken me down like-" Cool hands rested against his temples, and the pain melted away. He started, never expecting the comfort.

Raven jerked back. "Sorry. I just thought..." She brought her hand back to her side, and began to move back to her seat. That was stupid. He obviously didn't need her. A strong grip on her arm brought her to a halt.

"No wait. Thanks." Cyorg smiled weakly, plainly still shocked by her actions. "I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Oh." She looked pointedly at his hand, and he let her go. She settled back into her place, hood up once again. She peered down at the board, all plans forgotten, concentration completely shattered. She was just beggining to collect her thoughts when he spoke again. She looked up. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

He shifted under her gaze, not quite sure if she was kidding. Oh, right, he remebered, Raven doesn't kid. He repeated himself. "What have you been doing lately? You've been hauled up in your room until today. I mean, is everything ok?" When she continued to stare at him under her hood he continued. "We all know you and BeastBoy had something going on, so when we got Terra back-" Raven reered to her feet, four red eyes dug holes into his soul. She grew larger, and loomed over him, eclipsing the last rays of the sun, and seeping darkness.

"Don't say that name." The words came out in a rush of hissing and screeching, yet still clear enough to comprehend. Then, just as suddenly, she deflated, sinking to the ground, all rage drained. Dispair was always a match for anger. Her second set of eyes disapeared into her skull, and the other faded to normal. She was left, gasping for breath, and completely defenceless against any verbal assault Cyborg had to throw at her. She clenched up, ready for the attack, but none came. Instead, she felt strong arms lift her up and gently wrap themselves around her.

She let her head fall against Cyborgs chest, completely drained. His soft voice penetrated the thick fog surrounding her heart. "It's gunna be alraight. Nothings going to happen to you. I promise." The rest was meaningless, but everything she needed. In the embrace of a true friend, she wept.

- - - - -

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it. I'd been thinking about this one for a while, and I finally got it out! Yay! Review for more chapters. Or review to tell me you want no more. Either is ok. XD**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

--Queen of the Gnomes,

NumbuhZero


End file.
